Community Investigation
by mcdinh
Summary: AU. It's not everyday that you'll get to see a wonderful city like this. For Rin, this will be a whole new experience. What will be her thoughts on this after she finished touring around downtown with her friends for the first time?
1. Different Areas and Mishaps

**Author's note: Okay, I have no idea why I started this story, but I did. So...yeah. Basically, this short story is based on the report on the assignment I'm working on for the Social Education class. We have to head to the downtown area for our assignments, and even though I've been there a few times, there are some things I learned while taking the train over there with my group and observe the city. The main point of this is to understand how people live around the city, why would they use different transportation, and what resource they can get for living just by going through different districts. Cuz the main thing is that we lived in the different area, so we lived and raised in the different ways. I guess that would be one of the reasons why I decided to use the Yugioh Arc-V characters in the story.**

 **So obviously, this story is an Alternate Universe (AU), so that would mean that all the counterparts live in the same dimension and lived in the same city, at least up to this part. Their backstories differ as well. They are also in their college ages, not middle school age like in the canon. Even though romance isn't meant to be the main focus of this story, you'll probably see some YugoxRin (aka. Appleshipping) in here. Why? Because they're adorable together! I'm not lying about that! XD  
**

 **Disclaimers: I'll get started now. I don't own Yugioh Arc-V, only the plot here. And I'm sorry if the characters happened to act OOC.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Living in Different Areas and Ticket Mishaps**

 _ **"Attention please! The next train will be arriving within one minute. Repeat, the next train will be arriving within one minute. Please stand behind the red line and prepare yourself at this time."**_

"Dang it! Guys, we have to hurry!" Yuzu yelled as she suddenly sprinted her way to the railway station. Her three friends were running behind her, trying to catch up.

"Oi, Yuzu! Slow down, will ya?" Yugo shouted while trying to keep up with the pink hair girl, "You know none of us can run that fast, right?"

"Then run faster!" was pretty much Yuzu's reply. It was clear to everyone that she was resisting the urge to smack the idiotic boy with that paper fan of hers.

"...Shit. How did it ended up like this?!"

"...Maybe if you haven't overslept, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" Rin yelled at her childhood friend, looking pissed off.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" The blue-yellow hair boy shouted.

And the bickering ensued between the Yugo and Rin. Ruri, who took notice of these two while running, just rolled her eyes at them, almost in a playful manner. She could only hope that everyone will _still_ be in one piece, _literally_ , once they get inside the train.

But honestly, this isn't how everyone wanted to start their morning...

* * *

It started yesterday at the Miami University. By the time their professor just announced the next assignment, everyone in the classroom started moaning. Their assignment is based on a community investigation, traveling downtown in Miami City to see how people adapt to the environment and so on. It's not that far, but it requires to take a train along the way. Plus, the students will be assigned into groups in this project, so the assignment wasn't as they as everyone thought. The worst part? They have to write a ten page report on it.

Obviously, everyone hated that part. Rin herself included. Though, she won't admit that out loud. Unlike Yugo, who pretty much said it out loud for everyone to hear. And he ended up receiving a protractor to the face by his professor.

...Poor guy. He ended up having blood squirting from his forehead.

But then again...that's what he gets for disturbing the class.

And it's gets worse. Rin will have to punish him later on.

And that's exactly what happened after class...

"YUGO! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING DISTURBING THE CLASS LIKE THAT?!"

Rin was giving a really long lecture to Yugo about the foolish thing he done in class. And she ranted for about ten minutes. God. Yugo got annoyed by this and ended up putting his hands over his ears, trying to drown out the green hair girl's shouting. Once Rin was finally done, Yuzu and Ruri came to their table, and the latter patted the green hair on the back.

"Feeling better now?" Ruri asked. Rin nodded in reply.

"Okay, I think we should get started by reading the instructions first, since tomorrow, all four of us will be heading to downtown together," Yuzu suggested as she handed out the papers that contains the instruction for the assignments. Everyone agreed and started scheming through them.

Oh, almost forgot about this. The professor have assigned the students into groups of four, since he decided it would be better this way once they start the community investigation. So obviously, Yuzu, Ruri, Rin, and Yugo are in one group. Yuya, Yuto, Yuri, and Serena are in another group. Sawatari, Masumi, Yaiba, and Hokuto are in another group. And the list goes on and on.

Anyway, the main point is that everyone has to answer some of these questions on the paper while doing the investigation before they can write their report on it. However, some of these questions have managed to trip some of them up, completely dumbfounded.

These questions are...

 **Take a group photo at a grocery store.**

 **Take a group photo of a piece of art, preferably nearby a museum.**

 **Count the number of green spaces along the railway and explained what do they indicated.**

 **Inside the railway, ask at least three people of why do they take the railway in downtown and what do they think of it.**

 **How many people around you are in the working class, youths, and/or tourists?**

...and there are a few more questions in there like this but it's not really necessary to list them all.

"What...kind of questions are these?" Yugo finally blurted out.

"Weird ones, that's what," Rin replied, "Not the first time our professor gave us something like this."

"I guess that's what we get for having him in our Social Education class," Yuzu sighed as she twirled part of her hair in her twintails with one finger, "But it shouldn't be too bad. I know some place we can go to accomplish this."

Ruri realized something and glanced at the green hair girl, "Come to think of it, Rin, you never really been to the central part of the Miami City, have you?"

Rin shook her head. Rin was definitely not what you called a "city girl" now-at-these days. She never really had the chance to traveling around the central business part of the Miami City, so that would mean that she had never shop around the area that would be considered a price too high for her wallet, never eaten out at a high class restaurant, and never been to any special events that happened in downtown. But what can Rin say? Everyone has a different life style after all.

Ever since she was little, Rin lived with her single mother in some part of a rural area, so she never really experienced traveling around a "high class city". She never knew her father, other than the fact that he pretty much flaked out on her mother the moment he found out she was pregnant with Rin. But despite a few setbacks, life was okay for Rin until she turned seven, when her mother passed away due to cancer. Because there were no relatives around to take care of her, Rin was put into a foster care, where she met Yugo. The two became fast friends, through thick and thin. Though, most people would described their friendship as a love and hate relationship, because of the fact that Rin would always scold Yugo whenever he did something wrong (she probably got that side from both her mother and her caretaker).

But then when she was twelve, Rin was separated from Yugo once the woman, who happens to be her aunt named Crystal, discovered her and decided to take her in under her wings. It was a sad moment for both Rin and Yugo. Even though Rin gets along well with Crystal, she felt that it wasn't the same without her best friend.

By the time they moved into a sub-urban area, Aunt Crystal noticed the depressive state Rin is in and encouraged the latter to join some clubs when she started middle school. After a few decisions, Rin decided on track and music club. And it worked for the most part, since she made a few friends over there. Not only that, she became one of the top five, honor students in her school.

And speaking of new friends, Rin met Ruri during her time in the music club, and they really hit it off like peanut butter and jelly. They pretty much did everything together, going to each others house to work on the school project, work on the music piece together, sometimes hangout at the cafe with Ruri's other female friend, Sayaka, things like that. A _lot_ of people have mistaken them for sisters, if it weren't for the fact that they have different hair and eye color. And by extent, Rin had also met Ruri's older brother, Shun, and their friend, Yuto. Though, Rin had a hard time looking at the latter, mainly because Yuto looked so much like her best friend back in the orphanage.

Eventually, things got better for Rin, because she reunited with Yugo when they were in high school. And how did that happened? Well, let's just say that it has to do with Yugo accidentally running over Yuto with his motorcycle on the first day of school, and both Ruri and Rin were with him during that time. Needless to say, the black and purple hair boy wasn't happy about this, and he had to spend weeks in the hospital. Some of his friends could've sworn that his eyes started to glow angrily in blue whenever he glanced at Yugo.

But back to the topic. Rin and Yugo managed to catch up with each other and continued to be close friends like they always do back in their childhood days. Rin even brought Yugo to her place a few times and introduced him to her aunt. Rin's aunt liked him instantly, despite the fact that Yugo would act like an idiot sometimes, and she would often teased him and Rin that they would become a great couple, much to their embarrassments.

Still, their friendships remained strong, with a few ups and downs, even up to college. Rin would still be looking out for Yugo like she always do, hang out with each other on their leisure time, making sure that he did his work for all of his courses, and making sure that he doesn't do anything that would result in him getting punched in the face by Rin or getting hit on the head with Yuzu's infamous paper fan.

Oh by the way, the duo met Yuzu and a few other people in their first year of college which lead to some other hysterical events. But we'll talk about how these guys met later on. Right now, it's back to reality where they had to do the group assignment.

"Hey, don't worry, Rin. You'll like that place once we get there," Yuzu promised the green hair girl, "Besides the obvious assignment, it'll be fun."

Rin smiled at her pink hair friend. "Yeah. I hope so."

* * *

 **Present day...**

Unfortunately for them, the day has been anything _but_ fun in this event. Once Rin got herself ready for the sightseeing, she decided to head to Yugo's apartment to pick him up before meeting up with Yuzu and Ruri at the train station. However, Yugo was out cold on his bed, and it took a lot of pushing and yelling at the blue-yellow hair boy to get him to wake up and get dressed as quickly as possible. With little time left to spare, the duo finally met up with Yuzu and Ruri, and they ran for their lives at the train station, so that they won't miss their stop. But with less than a minute left before the train comes, they ran into another problem...

"Jesus fuckin' Christ! Why isn't this working?!" Yugo groaned in frustration as he repeatedly swipe his credit card and pressed the buttons on the machine just to get his ticket.

Rin and the other two girls had gone through the same process with the machines to get their tickets, but unfortunately, the ticket machine seemed to be malfunctioned, because it kept saying 'ERROR!' on the screen. The four college students were certain that there were nothing wrong with their credit card accounts, and they have tried inserting the coin and bills to the slot, which didn't work either. And it was definitely frustrating, because their train is already right in front of them!

"Forget about that machine! Try another one!" Ruri pointed out.

Everyone agreed and went to the next ticket machine. Starting with Yuzu.

In swift motion, she got her ticket in hand. Now it was Ruri's turn.

 **"Ten seconds the train will take its leave. 10...9...8..."**

Ruri got hers. Now it was Rin's turn.

 **"7...6...5"**

Rin got hers, so it was Yugo's turn. Unfortunately, he struggling because the machine didn't accept his card in the first try. And that just adds on pressure.

 **"4..."**

"Yugo, hurry!" Rin yelled.

"I'm trying!"

 **"3..."**

Yugo finally got the ticket in his hand.

"I got it!"

 **"2..."**

"Guys, head inside quick!" Yuzu shouted.

The four students had to make or break for it to the train.

 **"1...beep!"**

And they finally made their way inside to the train and sighed in the relief as the door closed behind them. All three of them decided to find the closest seats-

-woah wait a minute! Only three? That doesn't sound right.

The three girls froze at their spots and started looking around for the missing person.

"...Where's Yugo?" Rin asked.

 _Knock, knock, knock!_

Once she heard the knocking sound, Rin turned around and gasped, seeing that Yugo was the one knocking on the door _outside_ of the train. And unfortunately for him, the train had already start moving to the point where Yugo couldn't even chase after it. And the worse part, the girls can't do anything about it, even if they did try.

"RIIIIIINNNNNNNN!"

 **Author's note: Ehehehe...The last part happened to my classmate just seconds before the train takes off. But fortunately, the train stopped for him, so then he can get on with us as a group. But as the evil person I am, I let that happened to Yugo. Sorry Mr. Banana head!  
**

 **Anyway, I think it should be obvious why would I use Rin and Yugo as main characters in this story. As for Yuzu, she pretty much is going to be a tour guide for them...kinda. And I'm not sure why would I add Ruri to this group. Maybe it's because that even though she and Rin haven't interact with each other in the canon, I can imagine them together as close friends.**

 **This story is probably gonna have either two or three chapters, depending on the development. I haven't decided yet.**

 **Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy this. Let me know what you think of this and if there's anyway I can improve this story. R &R? ;)**


	2. Downtown

**Author's note: Looks like we're up to the second chapter of this story. Now that the whole group, except for Yugo, are inside the train, let's just see how everything else goes. Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh Arc V or their characters. I do own the story plot. Again, sorry if some of the characters are OOC.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Downtown**

On the train station, it all started with a phone call with a certain person...

"Yugo, please calm down. Just wait for the next stop."

 _"BUT I DON'T WANT TO!"_ Rin pulled her cell phone away once Yugo started shouting in a childish manner, _"It takes hours for the next train to arrive!"_

Not really. In this one, it usually takes up to twenty minutes for another train to arrive. Yugo is just exaggerating.

"Then just find another train to hop on."

 _"Pfft. Easier said than done. This station is huge! Every time I try to use the different train stop, I always ended up in the wrong place!"_

An animated sweat drop appeared on the back of Rin's head. She almost forgotten that _this_ is exactly the reason why Yugo hated taking trains. It did not help the fact that he always have a poor sense of direction.

"Rin, give me the phone. I'll handle this," Yuzu suggested.

Rin just blankly stared at the pink hair girl for a moment, before _reluctantly_ giving her cell phone to the latter. The green hair silently prayed that Yuzu would probably give Yugo the directions as _peacefully_ as she can. But then again, considering the most recent event at the pool party, when Yugo accidentally stumbled upon Yuzu at the bathroom door. The pink hair girl was changing to her swimsuit at that time, so...yeah. She ended up giving Yugo the black eye (not that Rin could blame her). Even though Yuzu already forgiven Yugo for that, she wasn't willingly to let go of that incident.

"No, Yugo. You have to go to the one nearby the green line station. It's the only one, other than the one that literally locked you out, that can take you straight to downtown," Yuzu explained to the boy on the other online. After hearing his reply, the pink hair girl groaned, "I don't care if there are drug addicts in that station! You're a big boy now, so just deal with it!"

...And that proves her point. It made the green hair girl wonder if Yuzu has a similar relationship with Yuya. Oh well...Rin could only hope that Yugo would catch up with them in one piece without doing anything stupid.

Yuzu shut the phone off and gave it back to Rin. Silence ensued around them, aside from the rumbling the train is making while it is moving.

"Maybe we should get started on our questions here. It's for part of our report after all," Ruri suggested.

The two girls agreed. Rin went ahead and look over the assignments that was given to them the other day. Only two of them stand out as the most appropriate ones inside the train, right now.

 **Inside the railway, ask at least three people why do they take the railway in downtown and what do they think of it.**

 **How many people around you are in the working class, youths, and/or tourists?**

Rin dreaded on the first, possible one. One thing about asking a random stranger this question, as pathetic as this one, is going to bring awkwardness between them. However, it is part of the assignment and for her report, so she's gonna have to suck it up and do this. And if she ever got shot down, then so be it.

After taking a good look at her surroundings, Rin had decided to go with a college student, who seemed couple years older, sitting in front.

The green hair girl quickly tapped her on the shoulder, "Excuse me."

The female student, who happened to have short brown hair and amber eyes, turned around and faced Rin. She wore an indifferent expression on her face. "Yes. What do you want?"

"If it's okay with you, I would like to ask you a few questions," Rin replied with a smile on her face, "See, I'm doing a little project with my friends here, and we're just wondering-"

"Okay, listen here greenie," the woman interrupted her, rather rudely, "I don't care what kind of services you and your friends here are doing, but I'll have you know that I'm not interest in taking part of it! Also, I'm not in a good mood today, so do me a favor and buzz off!"

Rin was pretty much taken back by this woman's reaction. "Um...okay. I'll ask someone else then."

The green hair girl leaned back at her seat and sighed in disappointed. That certainly did not go well.

"...Got rejected?" Yuzu asked after glaring at the women who yelled at her friend.

"Yep," Rin replied.

...Oh boy. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

About twenty minutes later...

So finally, Rin, Yuzu, and Ruri managed to reach their stop and quickly stepped out of the train. It was then Rin decided to check on her best friend to see where he's at. Unfortunately, he didn't pick his phone every time Rin tried to call him.

"Dammit Yugo! Why aren't you picking up your phone?!" Rin yelled after her tenth time trying to call him.

"Rin, calm down," Ruri told her, "Maybe Yugo just lost his signal over there."

"But he managed to called us before! Why not now?!" The green hair girl replied angrily. The other two girls admitted that she does have a point.

"Hey Yuzu, over here!" The three girls turned around to see another group of three waving at them. Two of them are boys, who looked similar to Yugo; Yuya and Yuto. The third one is a girl, who similar to Rin, Yuzu, and Ruri; Serena.

"Hey, Yuya," Yuzu greeted as they went up to them, "You and your groups are here for the project, too?"

"Yep!" The red-green head replied, "We're just waiting for Yuri to catch up."

"Oh, I see." The three girl shuddered at the mentioned name of Yuri. Let's just say that the three of them have bad history with him and leave it at that for now.

"By the way," Serena said, "Isn't Yugo supposed to be with you three. And why does Rin looked pissed?"

"Um...about that," Ruri started. Before she can answer fully, the train stopped by and automatically open its door. Appeared there was a familiar blue-yellow hair boy, who jumped out of the train and started gasping for breathe. He looked up and saw his group right in front of him, and mainly kept his eye on the green hair girl.

"Rin..."

"Yugo," Rin gasped.

And immediately, Yugo ran up to glomped on "...RIN~!"

Unfortunately for him, Rin kneed Yugo in the gut. Their friends winced and could've sworn they heard ribs cracking. On top of that, Yugo was recoiling from the attack so badly, he held onto his stomach and fell face first to the ground.

"Yugo..." Rin started to speak dangerously, "Explain to me why the hell didn't you pick up the phone when I tried to call you, huh?! Do you know how much I was worried about you?!"

The blue-yellow hair boy gasped for breathed, "It's not...my fault...It's this...guy's fault," Yugo wheezed as he held up his cell phone. It was flattened to core and had multiple cracks on the screen, "See...he knocked...me over...and stepped...on it."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?! And who's this guy you're talking about?"

"That'll be me," everyone looked up to see another Yugo-look alike coming towards them. It was clear that this guy is Yuri, "And he's telling the truth, but it was an whole accident on my part. My bad, Fusion-kun."

Yugo quickly stood up and glared at the purple-pink hair guy. It was clear that he and Yuri don't get along with each other, mainly because of the fact that Yuri kept mispronouncing Yugo's name and that he pulled the prank on him on the first year of college (which involves jacking up his motorcycle). "How many times do I have to tell you my name is not Fusion. It's Yugo! Get it right, _Lily_!"

Yuri frowned in response, "Stop calling me Lily and I'll think about it."

"Alright guys, that enough," Yuya said as he and Yuto pried the two boys apart. He quickly turned to the pink hair girl, "Hey Yuzu. Why don't all eight of us head downtown together? I mean, we all are doing the same kind of report after all."

Yuzu hummed for a moment before replying, "I think that's a great idea. I mean, as long as everyone is okay with it."

"Sure, why not?" Ruri agreed, "I mean, the more the merrier, right?"

Everyone agreed. Though in Yugo's view, he agreed just as long as Yuri stayed ten feet away from him. As the now group of eight headed towards the exit, Rin caught up with Yugo and gave him an apologetic look.

"Hey Yugo, I'm sorry about kneeing you in the gut like that," Rin told him.

"It's okay. It's not a big deal," Yugo smiled at her, reassuringly, "I know you long enough to know that that's your way of worrying about me."

Rin chuckled at that.

"But seriously though, you should considered teaching self-defense class instead of teaching math and science class in the future."

The green hair girl playfully punched her friend on the arm, "Baka. That's not going to happened."

Yugo grunted and rubbed his armed. Rin glanced back and smirked a little, noticing that Yuto and Ruri were _secretly_ holding each others hands and exchanging kisses.

* * *

Well, it's as everyone says "Time flies when you're having fun". And that is certainly true for Rin and her friends. Well, the day is more interesting than fun, but you know what I mean.

So far in downtown, the groups passed by some shopping malls, business areas, restaurants, and a few parks (mainly to find out what the green spaces of the railways are for), but haven't found a single grocery store, yet. At first, Rin kinda find it absurd that people wouldn't think about building more markets around the city, but Yuzu reminded her that the central part of the Miami City is mostly built for shopping, entertainment, and business areas and that there are only a handful of apartments built around here. The pink hair also implied that there is one grocery store that they can go check it out later.

There are a few mishaps along their trip, however. See, in downtown, there are a lot of traffics and not-so-friendly people around. The combination of the two gave Rin aneurism. Actually, it gave everyone aneurism about it, even Yuzu and Yuya, who practically been here more often than the others have.

One of the mishaps happened to be when all eight of them were waiting on the sidewalk for the green traffic light to flash, a car ran by and skidded across the giant puddle that was nearby Ruri. Yuto pulled her out of the way and got himself soaked instead. Another one would be when there was a hole on the sidewalk, and no one bothered to put a warning sign on it, result in Yuya falling into one. And it took Yuzu and Serena to fished him out. And then another traffic incident when somehow Yugo fell behind from the group and nearly got run over by the car. Once the bluenette safely moved out of the way, the person inside the car honked his horn and started cussing at Yugo before driving away.

And speaking of not-so-friendly people, there was a woman who Yuri accidentally bumped into, and _rudely_ told him to watch where he was going. By the time the woman was at least thirty feet away from him, Yuri ended up calling her a bitch. There was another person, a man this time, who called Serena some colorful names after she accidentally bumped into him, making him dumped his soda on himself. It got to the point where Serena got annoyed by him and punched him in the face. Immediately, the group had to make a run for it before getting caught. And then there was another man, who happened to be a pervert, trying to hit on Rin, but then Yugo stepped in and told the man to back away from her. The guy refused, and although she couldn't remember what it was, Rin noticed that the pervert called Yugo something that pretty much upsets him, and Yugo ended up kicking the guy in the crotch. Again, the whole group have to make a run for it.

But don't worry. It gets better, though. For one thing, they got almost every part of the assignment done before they can start on the report. Another thing is that there was an art festival nearby the Miami Museum, which was displaying some of the sculptures and paintings around the area. The group decided to take the picture there and decided on the one where the four dragons was held (there are some rumors about the dragons here are from different dimensions or something like that). After taking the ones for the assignment, the group decided to take some funny photos, including the ones where they have to jumped on mid-air and when the guys made an fail attempt to do the pyramid with four people.

Later, everyone decided to take a break and hang around the part for some cool drink at the stands. Rin and Yuzu were sitting next to each other on the bench, sipping on their favorite drinks.

"Seems like you have a good time here," Yuzu said stirring her strawberry smoothie with her straw.

"I am," Rin replied after taking a sip of her apple juice, "It was a little hectic at first, but I did discovered a lot of things that you don't normally see back at home. And the art museums is nice too. It's nice to see some masterpieces that is all over the world."

Yuzu glanced at her, "Didn't you told me once that your aunt's boyfriend is really into art?"

Rin nodded, "Yep. In fact, he's a really a good drawer and showed me some of his works a few times. He's currently somewhere around Europe, trying to develop his art skills," Rin started to smile a little wider, "Now that I think about it, I can see why he's a perfect match for Aunt Crystal. Music and art kinda clicks together, y'know?"

"Hmm. I'm surprised that they didn't decided to get married yet," Yuzu pointed out.

"That's what I thought, too," Rin replied, "But then again, technically they're still kinda young, late-twenties to be precise and are still pursuing their dreams. And even though they're good friends since childhood, they've only been dating for a couple of years," an animated sweat drop appeared at the back of Rin's head, "Though, I'm still wondering about the fact why would he have a tattoo on his right eye."

"Uh...what?" Yuzu blinked in confusion.

"Nothing," Rin said quickly and took another sip of her apple juice.

"Don't you think a lot of people have mistaken us for sisters to the point where they have a hard time telling us apart?" Yuzu asked, deciding to change the topic.

"I know, right?" Rin agreed, "And it's not just us. Ruri and Serena have the same situation as well. Telling them apart I mean."

"Yep. And no offense, Rin, but Yugo would aways get mixed me and Serena up with you and try to hug us. We literally have to put him down for trying to do that to us," Yuzu added.

"None taken," Rin said half-truthfully. She was kind bother of fact that Yugo was trying to hug random girls, even though he doesn't have any ill intentions, "But Yugo is Yugo after all. That's just the way he is whenever he sees me."

"But I'm surprised he never tried to Ruri once," The pink hair girl pointed out, "And she even went to the same high school as you guys."

"...Well, that's probably a good thing. Otherwise, Ruri's older brother would kill him."

"...Yeah. Good point."

Then, they heard a scream and looked up to see that Yuya and Yugo had just pulled a prank on Yuto by giving him a bottle of soda that was shake up and then...well, you know the rest. Poor guy. It took Ruri a while just to calm him down.

The Rin cracked a smile once she saw Yugo laughing at the dark hair boy. To think that they're both orphans and were separated for a few years before reuniting with him at high school and go to college together, it was really nice to see that Yugo hasn't really changed one bit.

Rin snapped out of her thought once she heard Yuzu speaking again, "We should get going. We have one last to go to."

The green hair girl nodded and threw her cup away before grabbing the others that they need to head to the next destination.

 **Author's note: And this is where the chapter ends. Now that the groups had gone from four to three, then back to four, then eight, they'll will be heading to their final destination before having some time for themselves. I just hope this chapter is as good as the first one. What's your favorite part of this story so far? Just curious.**

 **On the other note, episode 127...so intense. Even with Zarc and Ray...**

 **Anyway, expect the third and final chapter soon. R &R! ;)**


End file.
